


Devotion's Endless Labyrinth

by jesterlady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember how LoVe was supposed to talk at the end of S2?  Well, they must have already since I don't think that kind of smooching just happens unless some other things are worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion's Endless Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VM. The title comes from my roommate.

Logan walked blindly out of Veronica’s apartment, stumbled to his Xterra and drove home, barely recognizing anything he passed.

Many feelings possessed him and he couldn’t tell which the dominant ones were. The relief he felt for Veronica over her father’s being alive was strong. The irony was that while Veronica had been mourning her father, his was living out non-deserved liberty. Then Veronica’s father had been brought back to life and his own had shuffled off the mortal coil. Early morning newscasts seldom held such surprises, but that tidbit was what Logan had woken up to just a few short hours ago.

He had tried to hold it together for Veronica’s sake. Just being there with her and knowing she was letting him be her strength had helped. But then her father had come back and he wasn’t needed anymore. So he left to deal with his own...grief? Relief? He wasn’t sure which.

He lay on his bed, clutching a pillow to his stomach. Now he truly was an orphan.

***

Veronica knocked on the door. She was tired of knocking on this door, demanding answers, needing comfort, or getting a sick shock when it finally opened. She was going to make Logan move.

“Veronica?” Logan opened the door and stared at her in disbelief. Apparently he was not expecting her. “Are you okay? How’s your dad?”

Logan’s eyes were red and he didn’t look like he’d slept in a long time. Hadn’t it only been the previous day since she’d seen him? How could he have become so destroyed in so short a time? Maybe the death of his father had something to do with it.

“How are you?” she asked, ignoring his questions. 

Logan’s despair seemed to drop off him in an instant. It was as if he remembered they weren’t in crisis anymore. He could be a smart aleck again.

“My manners are terrible. Do forgive me. Enter the abode of Little Orphan Annie.” 

He certainly did know how to over gesticulate. Bad acting genes or maybe it was just a personal flair.

Veronica heard him curse quietly as she entered the room. Guess he didn't know how to act around her anymore.

“Stop it, Logan.” 

Well, at least she wasn’t going to take any of his crap.

“Did you need something, Veronica?”

“Why are we at war, Logan? Your dad is dead - tell me that hasn’t affected you.” 

Logan made as if to step toward her and then backtracked and sat on the couch, putting his feet up. He spread his arms over the sides and seemingly tried to look nonchalant.

“Well, I’ve suddenly become much wealthier. Other than that, there’s not a lot to say. The bastard is dead. We can all rejoice.” 

Veronica saw the tears that he tried to blink away. She went over and hugged him. His arms went around her as naturally as they ever did. There was something very right about that. They both felt it, but there was no need to articulate it.

“Will you take me back?” she whispered.

“Funny, I would have thought a reverse would be in order for that question.”

“Well, I did leave you.”

“True...” 

Logan seemed to ponder the question for fun. Veronica rolled her eyes. Then he kissed her.

“I know we have to be at the police station to talk about…what happened,” Veronica said as she shifted to lay her head on his shoulder, “but will you drive me to the airport later so we can talk?”

“Talk? Talk? Ah, code for making out in the limo I shall rent.”

“Something like that - so long as there are actual words interspersed.”

"I do want to talk to you.” 

Logan kissed the top of her head. 

It was as if they had never been apart, but there would have to be differences and compromises this time if it were to last. She wasn’t really worried about that. But she was going to do everything possible to make this love forever. That had always been his choice and, by coming here today, he would know it was hers too.


End file.
